Aircraft
Planes Ultralight: These tiny, one-person aircraft were originally made to be joyriders, but their small profile and high speed has proven popular among couriers and scouts. Swan: ''An outdated but nevertheless popular small passenger plane, fast enough to avoid most hazards and having a significant amount of fuel capacity to get people where they need to go. Even has beds for pilots to fly in shifts. ''Eagle: ''This heavy close-air support combat craft was first designed by the Jehmic people. It comes standard with two Medium heavy weapons turrets and a bombardier's bay. If the air crew feels a need, they can mount three Large weapons platforms on it at strategic points. If the bombardier's bay is removed, it can instead be used as a short-range troop transport. Travelers who favor aerial methods have been known to turn them into flying mobile homes. ''Spruce Moose: ''Without doubt the largest aircraft ever built, these tremendous vehicles are made to transport entire towns worth of people and goods over vast distances- originally by the Glowton Republic for trade with Paradise City. Though expensive investments, both in cost of maintenance and of fuel, their ability to withstand massive punishment and simply fly out of danger's reach has seen 32 of these vast craft built. ''Condor: ''A less pricy alternative to the Spruce Moose is the Condor. It carries a lot less, but it is faster, tougher, and less likely to be blown out of the sky in a fight. They are frequently employed as military delivery craft, transporting small armies or whole armored regiments. ''Falcon: Despite their size, the Falcon is the most advanced air-superiority fighters as of yet built. They are fast, nimble, and remarkably tough. They can be armed with either two Large weapons, or four Medium heavy weapons platforms. Hawk: ''Though outdated, the more compact design, affordability, and ease of use of the Hawk-class fighter is still one of the most popular combat airplanes. Their designs allow them to be armed with either one Large weapon and one Medium heavy weapon, or three Medium heavy weapons platforms. ''Vampire: One of the rare examples of Goblinoid innovation, the Vampire is a feared assault craft which is capable of mounting two Large weapons in its nose and two Medium heavy weapons on its wings, or six Medium heavy weapons platforms on its wings, and have the power needed to shred their way through almost anything. Though slower and heavier than other combat aircraft, they rely on toughness instead of speed to get through fights. Sparrow: ''The fastest aircraft yet built, the Sparrow is powered by two Arcane Turbines. Though they can only mount a couple of Medium heavy weapons platforms, their incredible speed is renowned for letting them strafe targets with near impunity, and their value as recon and VIP transport cannot be understated. Helicopters ''Wasp: ''Fragile but maneuverable, these tiny 'copters are most commonly used by news crews and people who enjoy flying copters. Though normally one-person craft, they sacrifice half of their cargo space to carry an extra person, or all of it to carry 2 extra people or one Medium heavy weapon platform. ''Ashigaru: ''A modular helicopter of Nelodran design, the Ashigaru is a beloved choice for Freelancer copter pilots for its ability to get parties of people in and out of hot LZs, and they possess enough armor to withstand short combat actions. It's not uncommon for them to be used as light aerial assault/support units, and in such a role they can mount one Large weapon system and two Medium heavy weapons platforms. ''Tiger: ''These heavy attack choppers are popular in just about any environment for their ability to maneuver through all sorts of terrain and carry a wide array of weapon loadout options- they can be armed with one Huge weapon platform, two Large weapon platforms, and up to four Medium heavy weapons systems, controlled by the copilots. ''Chinook: Taken from Recuperation Texts, the Chinook is frequently used by civilian and military organizations for getting large numbers of people and/or materiels over difficult terrain conditions. They are not very effective combat craft, but they can mount one Medium heavy weapon on either end, and two more Medium heavy weapon platforms on the sides for passengers to fire if the need arises. Common Vehicles Back to Main Page